


"Kind of a pretty boy, isn't he?"

by rhysands_highlady



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Morrigan, Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	"Kind of a pretty boy, isn't he?"

Lucien sipped from his green smoothie as he reclined in his seat and watched the passersby. Him and Feyre were staking out the new café down the street from their office building. Feyre convinced him to come on the grounds of finding him a date.

So far they hadn’t had any luck. 

They were sitting at a table on the patio, a large umbrella giving them some much needed shade on the warm day. They saw anyone who walked in or out of the café. 

Lucien’s eyes caught on a tall, well-built man wearing a suit walking into the café. Lucien stirred his straw in his drink, watching him through the glass windows.

“Someone caught your eye?” Feyre said as she glanced in the direction he was gazing. Lucien shrugged, taking a sip of his smoothie. Feyre snorted and he glared at her halfheartedly. 

The man walked out a few minutes later and sat down at the table next to theirs. Lucien didn’t stare for fear of being caught, but his gaze lingered for a moment on the sharp lines of the man’s face. 

Feyre looked over at him for a moment and turned back to Lucien, leaning in. “I’m pretty sure that’s Mor’s cousin. She’s shown me pictures of him.”

“Oh god, if he’s anything like Mor, I should just keep looking,” Lucien said, although he wasn’t sure how much he meant it. 

Feyre chuckled. “At least from Mor’s point of view, they have hardly anything in common. She complains about him all the time.”

“I’m really not sure I trust your girlfriend, Fey,” Lucien said with a frown. 

“Fine, then trust me,” Feyre said, taking a sip of her drink. “He’s cute and there’s no harm in just asking him out and seeing how the first date goes.”

Lucien hummed lowly and sank back into his chair, stirring his smoothie again as he stole glances at the man. 

“Kind of a pretty boy, isn’t he?” Lucien said, noting the designer suit and perfectly styled hair. 

“I’m sure you could rough him up a little,” Feyre said quietly to him. Lucien rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“No, no, it’s endearing,” Lucien said, tilting his head and smiling softly as he sipped from his smoothie again.

“I’m gonna say hi,” Feyre said and Lucien started. Before he could stop her, she was standing from her seat and taking the few steps to his table. The man looked up at her with a quizzical look. “You’re Rhys, right?”

Lucien hid his face and pretended he didn’t know Feyre, but he peeked through his fingers at them. 

Rhys nodded. “I’m guessing you’re Mor’s girl,” he said. Lucien’s hand tightened on his drink. He had a really nice voice…

Feyre smiled and nodded. “Yep, that’s me. I’m Feyre.” Rhys chuckled softly and looked past her. Right at Lucien. 

Lucien looked out at the street as he felt a blush creep up his neck. 

“Who’s your friend?” Rhys said, a smile in his voice. Bastard. 

“That’s Lucien,” Feyre said, and he heard her step towards him. Fuck. 

Lucien turned his attention back to Rhys and found himself looking into strikingly blue, almost violet eyes. Rhys had a small smirk on his face. Mother above, Lucien was  _ not _ going to let this pretty boy get the better of him.

Lucien stood and walked over to sit down at Rhys’s table. He leaned forward, his forearms braced on the table. 

“So, have you got people who dress you, or do you just wake up looking this perfect?” Lucien drawled, a brow raised. Rhys’s mouth curved into a smile, and Lucien fought the urge to glance down at his lips. 

“Oh, yes, I wake up like this,” Rhys said, reclining in his seat. Lucien hummed and took yet another sip of his smoothie, his eyes never leaving Rhys’s. 

“Wow, okay, I’m going to head back to the office,” Feyre said, picking up her latte. “I’ll see you later, Luce.”

Rhys broke eye contact to smile and wave goodbye to her, but Lucien remained focused. 

“Are you going to ask me out or just keep staring at me with that hungry look in your eyes?” Rhys asked when he met Lucien’s gaze once more. 

Lucien shrugged. “Do you  _ want _ me to ask you out?”

It was Rhys’s turn to shrug. Lucien narrowed his eyes. They stared at each other for another undefined amount of time before Lucien broke. 

“Alright, pretty boy, do you want to get drinks with me tomorrow night?” Lucien said, twisting one of his rings around his finger with his thumb. 

Rhys grinned like a cat. “I’d love to.”


End file.
